Broken Sky Halo
by link2832
Summary: this is simply what i think would happen if broken sky happened with halo's weapon's as well as the usual ones. i don't know how long i will keep updating, but i intend to do at least the first book


Broken Sky Halo

Thumpty, thumpty, thumpty. Ryushi quickly turned around, happy to have heard his pursuer. He continued the way he was headed, then doubled back to hopefully hunt the hunter. He came to where the noise had come from, and he heard a rumbling sound that was getting louder and louder . . . then suddenly the ground burst from under him and a golem came out. It was huge! At least ten feet tall and five feet across.Ryushi quickly pulled out duel SMGs, and put a bajillion holes in the golem, but the golem simply sucked up earth and ran at him!Ryushi put away the SMGs and pulled out his sword, then sidestepped and tripped over a branch and fell to the ground. The golem ran back and threw a punch at Ryushi, who quickly threw up an energy shield, and then was sent careening into a cliff wall a few hundred yards away.Ryushi got up, and simply muttered "Time to finish this!" and then put his sword away, and charged towards the oncoming behemoth. He yelled a battle cry and then finally let loose his power . . . a few seconds later the first clump of dirt fell to the ground, then it started raining mud. SoonRyushi fell down from exhaustion because he had drained himself dry again. Soon afterward, he felt a hard metal pole pressing into his back, and rolled over to look into the face of a red-haired girl of about the same age as he was.

"I win again, bro," Kia said, seeming satisfied.

"You got lucky," Ryushi retorted, really maddened.

"Come on, we need to get back home before Dad and Takami get back!" Kia exclaimed, pulling Ryushi up.

They quickly ran home to see that Dad and Takami had not gotten back yet, so they headed for the kitchen to get something to eat, just to hear a Cricktrack(I don't care if I spelled that wrong I am not going to look up every single word) coming in, so they ran to meet it, and when they got there Dad got out and told Ryushi and Kia that he had something for them, and soon later Takami came out with a girl of about 8 winters(Link and Kia are twins, and are both 14 winters). The girl's name was Elani and she soon 'adopted' Ryushi and Kia as cousins. Dad asked Ryushi to protect her with his life, because she was very important.

Martha ran to the driver of the jeep, who was Bill, and hopped in..

"Fine," Bill replied happily.

Bill had a crush onKia and she has a crush on him, but Bill is really shy.

"Hey, how long are you going to be here?" asked Kia.

"Not long, I am going to get my final training as a Pilot." Bill answered.

"When will you be back?" Kia asked.

"In 3 days." Bill responded.

"Then meet me on the ridge in 3 days." Kia pleaded.

"OK," Bill said quite happily.

Later that same day, Ryushi was talking to Dad and Dad told him to guard Elani with his life.

_3 days later_

"Hi, Bill, want to go to the roosts?" Kia asked.

"Yeah, sure, I have never been up there." Bill said.

So they headed up to the roosts and when they got there, they saw a lot of wyverns(huge birdlike creatures that have bony plating on much of their body) and Kia took out a bonding stone(If you haven't read the books stop reading this and go read all seven of them like I did!) and blew on it, found the right note and kept it, until a wyvern in the distance caught her sight.

"Oh my God!" Kia yelled "Those are the King's wyvern's!"

Meanwhile, back at the house,Ryushi yelled "Elani, where are you?"

"I'm up here!"Elani yelled back.

Ryushirushed up and saw a thing with scarecrow-like features, and ashe entered, he heard a ssshhhrrrriiiikkkkk as blades 5 inches long shot out of the thing's fingers.Ryushi pulled out a magnum and emptied the clip into it's head. Then another one jumped out of the mirror. Link pulled out a shotgun and shot it in the face. It slumped to the ground. 2 more jumped out of the mirror and jumped at Link, who pulled out twin SMGs and put a bajillion holes in each of the things. He then pulled out his sword while he reloaded his guns.

"Oh, shit!" yelledRyushi as 5 more things jumped out of the mirror. He ran toElani and pulled out the magnum in one hand and the sword in the other. 2 things jumped at him, he blocked one with his sword and shot the other in the head. The other 3 approached slowly, soRyushi shot all 3.

"Fuck! What the HELL are they doing!"Ryushi yelled over the roar of the Brutes destroying the Stud. Then he sawKia and Bill heading toward them.

"WHYTHE FUCKIS THIS HAPPENING!"Kia yelled at the top of her lungs.

"I don't know, but we better get the HELL out of here!" Bill answered.

Soon 10 Brutes saw them and chased after them, firing their plasma rifles.Ryushi turned around and grabbed his SMGs, but Kia stopped him, saying that they were better off running. She suggested that they head for the bull wyvern, so they did, all but Bill who went to the operation room to get them out. Ryushi, Kia, andElani ran as fast as they could, and barely managed to outrun the Brutes.

"They will call in some Fuel Rod Cannons, so we better get moving." Kia said calmly.

"HOW IN THE HELL DO YOU KNOW THAT!"Ryushi asked, but they continued onward.

Soon they could feel the presence of the Bull Wyvern moving around below them. They descended in an elevator and prepared to saddle it.Ryushi saddled the wyvern and strapped Kia andElani in. He started the door above opening, and strapped himself in, waiting for the Bull to spring. They took off, and soon saw a scene on the field below. A man wearing a mask and holding a sword called a nodachi in his hand, raised his blade, then cut off the head of their Dad.

They left that sorry sight and headed for Tsusami city, which Elani guided them to. Soon they saw it, a huge city . . .Elani pointed out a huge wyvern stud and them in that direction. Soon they landed and a huge man came up to them.

"Uncle Hochi!"Elani yelled, running up to the man.

"Elani, what happened?"Elani asked.

"The King sacked the stud,"Ryushi said.

"Shit!"Hochi yelled!

"Now you come with me and tell me what happened, and by god you look hungry, Gerdi!"Hochi said.

"Yes Boss Man?"Gerdi retorted, sarcastically praising Hochi.

"Go tell Calica that Dad is dead, and don't get caught! Oh, and before you leave, have the cooks make som food for the kids,"Hochi commanded.

"Like I ever get caught!"Gerdi ranted.

"Just shut up and go!"Hochi yelled.

Gerdileft, and soon they were sitting around a table full of food.

Kia andRyushi told the story, wishing it hadn't happened, but being truthful.

They soon were followingHochi through the city, winding this way and that, Kia andRyushi would never have found their way through this place withoutHochi their to guide them, and they knew they were at his mercy. Soon they entered a cave and took another series of turns, finally finding where he was going. He led them to a door, pulled out a key, and opened the door.


End file.
